Naruto godclass wizard
by ridwan007
Summary: naruto ternyata mempunyai kekuatan yang setara dengan dewa,dan dia juga penyihir terkuat di seluruh fiore
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:semua karakter di fic ini bukan milik saya

WARNING!:OOC GAJE Abal2,TYPO

oke selamat menikmati

chapter 1:histories

scene memperlihatkan sebuah pedesaan yang tenang dan damai,langit menunjukan bahwa sebentar lagi sang surya akan segera tenggelam di ufuk barat,kemudian scene berpindah ke tempat lain yang masih dalam lingkungan desa tersebut,lalu . .

"dasar monster,pergi kau",ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya pada anak kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun,yang berada di ayunan,scene menunjukkan bahwa anak itu sedang sendiri,mata biru saphire itu terlihat menunjukan kesedihan,ya,dia adalah uzumaki naruto,anak itu berambut pirang ,bermata biru saphire dan memiliki 3 garis mirip kumis di kedua pipinya,dia menatap sendu pada lelaki tersebut,tapi lelaki tersebut sudah pergi,dia meninggalkan naruto yang sendirian,naruto kecil bergumam dalam hati,"mengapa mereka semua membenciku?,apa salahku?",tak terasa naruto menitikkan air matanya,kedua matanya sendiri tertutupi punggung tangan kanannya,yang terlihat hanya butiran butiran air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

tak jauh dari tempat naruto terlihat banyak kerumunan ,di sana terlihat banyak anak kecil di temani orang tuanya sedang mengerubungi suatu bangunan yang terdapat plang nama bertuliskan "akademi",ya itu adalah tempat dimana anak di didik menjadi seorang penyihir yang hebat(di sini akademi ninja saya ganti jadi akademi penyihir,hehehe),di sana mereka akan di latih meningkatkan kemampuan,tehkin bertarung,dan segala sesuatu tentang sihir,semuanya terlihat senang,tentu saja,karna mereka akan di daftarkan menjadi murid di akademi. tersebut,jika kau tanya pada salah satu anak di sana,"kenapa kamu sangat senang ?",anak itu pasti akan menjawab."tentu saja,karna aku ingin jadi penyihir yang hebat,"kira kira itulah jawaban dari mereka,

kembali kesisi naruto,sekarang dia sudah tak menangis lagi,dia menatap kerumunan itu,ya,dia tau persis apa yang terjadi di sana,sebenarnya dia juga ingin masuk di akademi,namun sayang,salah satu persyaratan menyebutkan bahwa

"CALON MURID AKADMEMI HARUS DI DAFTARKAN LANGSUNG OLEH ORANG TUANYA"

ya,itulah masalahnya,naruto tidak mempunyai orang tua,dia tidak tau siapa orang tuanya, dia tidak tau seperti apa wajah orang tuanya,sungguh, kenyataan yang sangat kejam,disaat anak seumuranya harusnya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya,tapi takdir berkata lain,dia harus menjalani kehidupan tanpa mengenal kedua orang tuanya,dan tidak tau seperti apa rasanya mendapat kasih sayang. sekali lagi sungguh anak sekecil itu harus menanggung beban seberat itu,takdir memang benar benar kejam

di sisi lain,Hari pun sudah mulah gelap,kerumunan itu mulai membubarkan diri ,scene memperlihat ada seorang anak perempuan tengah di gandeng kedua orang tua mereka,mereka berjalan melewati naruto yang berada di ayunan,

"ayah,siapa dia,kenapa dia sendirian?".tanya anak perempuan tersebut kepada ayahnya,"sudah jangan pedulikan dia,ayo cepat kita pulang,"timpal sang ayah,naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya tertunduk,diam

setelah anak perempuan dan orang tuanya berjalan cukup jauh,kini ada dua orang paruh baya berjalan melewati naruto,ternyata salah satu lelaki tersebut adalah orang tadi yang memanggilnya monster ,kedua orang tersebut tiba tiba berhenti di hadapan naruto.

"hei,kau mash di sini dasar monster",kata lelaki tadi,tiba tiba

DEG!

entah kenapa jantung naruto terasa sakit setelah mendengar kata kata itu,

"hei lihat,sepertinya dia juga ingin masuk akademi,hahaha jangan harap kau bisa masuk akademi,dasar monster ".kata lelaki yang satunya,

DEG!

dada naruto makin sakit,air matanya mengalir dengan deras,cukup sudah,ini sudah kelewatan,kemudian naruto mulah berdiri,dan berlari sekuat tenaga,meninggalkan kedua orang tadi yang kini terlihat tertawa senang,

sementara itu naruto masih berlari sepertinya dia sudah tak menangis lagi,kini dia melewati sebuah danau,tak sengaja dia melihat seorang anak seumuranya berambut raven hitam seperti pantat ayam tengah duduk di tepi danau,kemudian naruto berhenti dan memandangi anak tersebut,tak di sangka anak berambut hitam tersebut juga berbalik dan memandang naruto,ketika mereka menoleh tatapan mereka bertemu,dan

DEG!

naruto merasakan perasaan yang aneh,seperti ada rasa hangat saat dia menatap anak itu,tp naruto segera sadar dan kembali berlari,pun begitu juga anak itu,dia kembali menatap danau,tapi ada yang aneh dengan kedua anak itu,scene menunjukan kedua bibir mereka,tak ada yang aneh,namun sedetik kemuian, SRING! ternyata mereka sedang TERSENYUM !

** end**

ye akhirnya selesai juga,ini adalah fic pertama saya,jadi mohon kritik dan saranya dari senior senior


	2. Ujian yang Sesungguhnya

DISCLAIMER : semua karakter di fanfic ini bukan milik saya

WARNING: gaje,aneh,ooc,abal2,typo

Selamat membaca

Chapter 2 : ujian yang sesungguhnya

Time skip

Scene menunjukan suasana pagi hari yang tenang di sebuah kota,ya kota itu adalah MAGNOLIA,di mana terdapat sebuah GUILD yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru fiore,GUILD itu benama FAIRY TAIL,namun jangan salah sangka dulu,di sana bukan Guild yang beranggotakan para peri yang memiliki ekor,semua anggotanya manusia,soal nama guild itu sendiri author juga kurang tau,hehehe

Kembali cerita,jika kita lihat dari luar,sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dan kokoh,dimana di bagian atas bangunan terdapat bendera yang berlambang Guild Fairy Tail,bangunan tersebut seakan memberitahukan bahwa Fairy Tail bukan Guild yang bisa di pandang sebelah mata,karna menurut rumor ,Fairy Tail merupakan Guild nomor 1 di fiore,wah keren . .

Jika kita lihat dari luar Guild,memang terlihat sepi,namun,jika masuk ke dalam,sungguh,benar benar berbanding terbalik,keadanya sangat kacau,ada perkelahian disana sini,yang awalnya dari 2 orang yang beradu mulut,lalu tiba tiba semua terlibat perkelahian,yang tidak ikut berkelahi hanyalah seorang gadis cantik bernama Lucy dan seekor kucing biru yang bisa terbang dan bicara yang bernama Happy,mereka berdua nampak sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja,Lucy nampak mendengus dan bergumam pelan

"Ada apa dengan mereka semua,setiap hari berkelahi,apa tidak bosan"

"tentu saja inilah ciri khas fairy tail" timpal happy,

Tak lama semuanya diam,ternyata Master Mengumpulkan Semua Anggota Guild Fairy Tail,,,,

Mereka menunggu dengan tak sabar didepan sebuah Panggung,,,

Lalu Tirainya membuka,,,

" Fairy Tail,, "

" seperti yang sudah diselenggarakan sejak Dulu,, "

" sekarang, aku akan mengumumkan Peserta Ujian Kenaikan Penyihir S Class Tahun Ini,,, " Ucap Master.

Semuanya berseru,,,,

Lucy nampak Shok,,,

Lalu scene berpindah ke seorang anak di meja paling pojok dengan posisi bersandar pada kursi dengan kedua tangan di taruh di belakang kepalanya. anak itu berusia sekitar 10 tahun, memiliki rambut pirang jabrik,mata blue saphire,memiliki tiga garis mirip kumis di kedua pipinya,dia memakai kaos hitam dengan gambar pusaran air di bagian dadanya,memakai celana 3/4 berwarna oranye,ternyata dia NARUTO !

dia tampak melamaun setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut.

"begitu ya,,,". gumamnya dalam hati,tampak ada nada sedih dalam kalimatnya,

lalu scene berpindah ke kerumunan tersebut

Lalu Erza,gadis cantik berarmor,yang memiliki rambut panjang berwana merah tua,atau bisa disebut scarlet,

ya dia adalah Erza Scarlet,seorang penyihir terlihat sedang menenangkan kerumunan tersebut

" Ujian Tahun Ini akan diadakan Di Pulau Tenrou,,, "

" Itu adalah tempat Keramat bagi Guild Kita,,, "

" Masing masing Kekuatan, Hati, dan Jiwa Kalian,,, "

" aku sudah memnentukan semuanya sepanjang Tahun Ini,,, "

" ~Akan Ada Delapan peserta,,,~ "

" ~Natsu Dragneel,,,~ " Ucap Master.

" Siiipp,,, " seru Natsu.

" Sudah Kuduga Natsu,,, " Seru Happy.

" ~Gray Fullbuster,,,~ " Panggil Master.

" Ahirnya waktunya sudah Tiba,, " Ucap Gray.

" ~ Juvia Loxar ~ " Panggil Master.

" Hah,, Juvia Ikutan,,? " Ucap Juvia.

" ~Elfman~ " Panggil Master.

" LAKI harus jadi S Class,,, " Ucap Elfman.

" Berjuanglah,, Elf-Niichan,,, " dukung Lisanna.

" ~Cana Alberona~ " Panggil Master.

Cana Nampak Murung,,,

" ~Freed Justine~ " Panggil Master.

" Untuk mengikuti Jejak Luxus,,, " Ucap Freed.

" ~Levy Mc Garden~ " panggil Master.

" Ahirnya aku Juga,, " Ucap Levy senang.

" Waktunya Untuk Levy sudah tiba,, " seru Jet & Droy,,

" ~Mest Gryder~ " Panggil Master.

" Mest dia hampir berhasil tahun lalu,, " Gumam Anggota Fairy Tail.

Semuanya bersorak soray,,,

Kecuali Cana,,,

" Oh ia,, apakah ini alasan dia ingin Keluar dari Guild,, " Pikir Lucy.

" Kali Ini hanya akan ada satu dari Kalian yang akan Lulus,,, "

" Ujian akan dimulai seminggu lagi,, "

" jadi Persiapkanlah diri kalian,, " Ucap Master.

" K,, kenapa aku nggak masuk,, Juvia aja masuk,, " kata Gajeel.

" Aku sudah dengar soal Reputasimu di Guild,, "

" Kelihatanya kau tak bisa dipercaya,, " Kata Lily.

" Ah Nggak,, Nggak Gitu Kok,, ada alasannya,,, "

" Aku mau Ngerjain,, tapi Nggak bisa,,, " Ucap Gajeel mengingat Ia dan Makarov ada urusan yang tak mungkin dikatakan pada semua orang,,

( Udah aku bahas deh kayaknya,,, )

" Erza Juga,, " Tambah Lily.

" Kau Masih Belum Siap,,, " Kata Erza.

" Kampret,,,,, " Treak Gajeel.

" Ah dasar,, selalu saja heboh,, " ucap Charla.

Lalu Charla terdiam sesuatu terlintas di Pikirannya,,,

Dan membuat dirinya Shok,,,

" Ada apa Charla,,? " Tanya Wendy.

" Apa itu tadi,, sekilas rasanya,, "

Charla mendapat pengelihatan,,,

Dimana Pepohonan Patah dan Rusak,,,

Natsu, Cana dan lainnya diujung keputusasaan,, dan sesosok Pria misterius,,,

" Hah,, Siapa dia,,? " Ucap Charla.

" Karena ini pertama kali dari sebagian kalian,,, aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya,, " Kata Master.

" Masing-masing dari Peserta,, silahkan memilih seorang Rekan dalam minggu persiapan,,, " jelas Mira.

" ada 2 Peraturan untuk Rekan yang bisa kalian Pilih,,, "

" Pertama mereka anggota Fairy Tail,, "

" kedua, kalian tidak bisa memilih Rekan penyihir Kelas S,, " Jelas Erza.

" Isi dan Ujiannya akan Diumumkan saat kalian Tiba di Pulau Tenrou,, "

" Tapi Kali ini, Erza akan Menghadang kalian,, " Kata Master.

" Uooo,,, " semuanya shokk,,,

" Aku juga akan membantu Menghadang kalian,,, " Ucap Mira lembut manis.

Mereka makin shokk,,,

" Jangan bilang, kau tidak akan bisa menjadi penyihir kelas S sebelum kau mengalahkan Erza dan Mira-san,, " Ucap Lucy.

" Jangan mengeluh,, "

" semua penyihir S Class akan melalui Jalan yang sama,, " Ucap Gildarts.

" T,, Tunggu,, " Kata Elfman.

" Jangan Jangan,,, " Ucap Happy.

" Kau Ikutan Juga Gildarts,,,! " seru Natsu.

" Jangan Asal Seneng Gitu,,! " Treak Gray.

" Kedelapan Peserta yang terpilih bersama Rekannya akan berkumpul di pelabuhan Hargeon dalam seminggu,,, "

" selesai,,, " Ucap Master.

Scene kembali ke Naruto,di masih duduk di meja paling pojok,kali ini dia menatap langit langit guild,dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Cih,aku juga ingin seperti mereka,aku juga ingin menjadi penyihir yang kuat,bisa berguna untuk guild,bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagiku,tapi apa mungkin?,sudah 3 tahunsemenjak aku di ajak kakek itu (Makarov) untuk bergabung dengan guild ini,,;"gumam naruto,lalu dia teringat sesuatu

Flashback on

Di sebuah hutan dekat kota Magnolia

"Hiks hiks hiks,,,"suara naruto kecil sedang menangis,dia terlihat agak berantakan,pakaianya compang camping,badanya juga penuh luka luka

"Hei nak apa ayang terjadi denganmu?.kenapa tubuhmu penuh dengan luka?,," tanya seorang kakek kakek bertubuh mungil,dialah kakek Makarov

"a-aku t-tidak tau hiks,,,"jawab naruto masih sesengukan.

"Baiklah,mari aku antar kau pulang,dimana rumahmu dan siapa kedua orang tuamu,,,?" tanya kake itu lagi

"a-aku tidak tau,aku tidak punya rumah,aku juga tidak tau siapa orang tuaku kek hiks,,," jawabnya

"hmm kasihan anak ini,sekecil ini sudah tidak punya siapa siapa di dunia ini,kupikir laxus lah anak yang paling menderita di dunia ini,ternyata ada anak yang lebih menderita dari dia,hmm baiklah rasanya ini adalah tugasku sebagai orang tua,,," gumam kakek makarov dalam hati

"nah bagaimana kalau kamu ikut kakek ke guild dan tinggal di sana?,oh iya kakek belum tau siapa namamu.?,,"tanya kakek makarov

"Na-naruto,apa itu guild kek,,?" jawab naruto

"emm guild adalah tempat berkumpulnya para penyihir,dan di sana kamu akan mempunyai keluarga baru naruto,bagaimana,kau mau,,,?" jawab kakek makarov

"wahh benarkah,kalau begitu aku mau kek,aku juga ingin menjadi penyihir yang kuat,emm apakah kakek juga seorang penyihir,,,?" tanya naruto dengan wajah berbinar binar

"Ya,aku adalah master atau pemiminpin guild,dan nama kakek adalah makarov,dan nama guild itu adalah Fairy Tail,kalau begitu ayo ikut kakek,,," jawab kakek makarov

"Baik kakek makarov,,,"

Flasback off

Ternyata naruto sedang mengingat saat bertemu kakek itu dan awal mula dia bergabung dengan Fairy Tail,

"hmm sudah lama juga kejadian itu,,," pangkasnya

setelah itu naruto berpikir lagi

Naruto POV

,,,bagaimana ini,sudah 3 tahun aku berlatih,tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa melakukan sihir,sudah ratusan,mungkin ribuan cara ku gunakan,tapi hasilnya sama,aku tetap tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirku,apa memang aku terlahir tanpa kekuatan sihir?.tidak tidak,semua orang sejak lahir pasti mempunyai kekuatan sihir,meskipun itu sangat kecil sekali,emm apa mungkin ini ada kaitanya dengan asal usul ku?,tapi aku sendiri tak tau asal usulku,baiklah mungkin aku harus mencoba mengingat ingatnya lagi,aku mulai memejamkan mata,mengingat ingat siapa aku?,dari mana aku,siapa orang tua ku?,apakah aku memang tak punya kekuatan sihir,,tp semua nya gelap,tak satupun jawaban ku temukan,lalu,tiba tiba

,,TRING,,

Aarrgghh

kenapa ini,kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali,sampai membuatku pusing,oh iya aku lupa,setiap aku mencoba mengingat tentang masa laluku pasti kepalaku langsung sakit,sangat sakit.

sial,sudah sangat buruk mengetahui bahwa aku tak punya kekuatan,di tambah lagi aku tak tau masa laluku,

ah sepertinya aku orang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini,

"Cih dasar baka gaki,itu semua tidak benar,,,"

Apa itu,tiba tiba tadi aku mendengar ada yang berbicara,tapi siapa ?,aneh sekali,

Aarrggh

kepalaku semakin sakit saja,kalau sudah begini,lebih baik aku kembali ke apartemen dan makan ramenku,mungkin itu bisaa menghilangkat sakit kepalaku,,,

Naruto POV END

Kemudian terlihat naruto mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan guild

Sementara itu kembali ke kerumunan,Setelah pengumuman mereka memilih Rekan Mereka masing Masing,,,

" Mohon Bantuannya,, " Ucap Freed.

" Yaha,,, Serahkan saja padaku,,, "

" aku yakin Luxus akan senang ketika ia kembali,, dan melihatmu sudah menjadi penyihir S Class,, " Seru Bickslow.

Natsu Memilih Happy,,,

" Anu,, Juvia ingin mengundurkan diri dari Peserta Ujian S Class,, " Ucap Juvia.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Wendy.

" Soalnya,,, " Ucap Juvia malu-malu,,

" Kenapa soalnya,,? " Tanya Gray yang makin membuat Juvia pucat.

" Soalnya, Juvia,,, " Ucap Juvia.

" katanya dia mau jadi Rekanmu,, " Bisik Lucy pada Gray.

" Tuh,kan,, Ternyata Lucy juga Mengincarnya,,, " Amuk Juvia dengan hawa Killernya.

" Enggak Kok,,, " Jawab Lucy.

" Gray-sama,,, apa kamu bermaksud menjadikan Lucy sebagai Rekanmu,,? " Ucap Juvia masih marah.

Lalu Loke datang,,,,

" Maaf tapi aku sudah menentukan Rekanku,, " Jawab Gray.

" Lama tak bertemu,, Minna,, " Ucap Loke.

Gray & Loke Sudah berjanji setahun yang lalu,,

Dan Kini,, Untuk sementara Loke mencabut Kontraknya dengan Lucy dulu,,,

" Roh,, Roh yang seenaknya sendiri,,, " Gumam Lucy.

" Tapi apa secara Teknis kau masih anggota Guild Loke,,,,? " Tanya Elfman.

" Aku masih jadi anggota Fairy Tail,, " Ucap Loke menunjukkan lambang Guild di punggungnya,,

" Nah jadi begitulah,, "

" sebaiknya kau juga mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu,, "

" Kita lakukan pertarungan yang Bergairah seperti waktu itu,,, " Ucap Gray pada Juvia.

" Bergairah,," Gumam Juvia yang pikirannya dah kemana-mana,,,

" Aku akan jadi Rekan Juvia,, " Ucap Lisanna.

" Kau serius Lisanna,? " Kata Elfman.

" aku sangat dekat dengan Juvia Edolas,,, "

" dan Juvia disini Orangnya manis,, " kata Lisanna.

" Lisanna-san,, " Ucap Juvia.

" sudah ditentukan,,? " tanya Lisanna.

" Jangan Jangan Dia Juga mengincar Gray-sama,,, " Duga Juvia.

" Sejauh apa sih Obsesimu,,, " Kata Lucy.

" Tunggu Lisanna,,, "

" Kalau Begitu Rekanku Bagaimana,,? " Kata Elfman merengek.

" Begitu ya,, tapi, dari tadi ada yang memperhatikanmu dengan tatapan yang bergairah,,, " Jawab Lisanna...

Lisanna menunjuk pada Evergreen,,,

" Sepertinya ia kesal karena Freed memilih Bickslow sebagai Rekannya,, " Bisik Lisanna.

" Evergreen,,, " Elfman bergidik ngeri,,,

...

Sementara itu Gildarts yang memperhatikan Natsu yang berlatih,,

Akan segera menuju Pulau Tenrou Duluan,,,

...

Dalam Guild,, Jet & Droy berebut menjadi Rekan Levy.

Lalu Gajeel datang,,,

" Kalau Kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin jadi penyihir S Class,, aku bisa membantu,,, " Ucap Gajeel.

" Gajeel,, " Ucap Levy.

" Aku hanya Tinggal menghajar Orang yang mengalangimu kan,," Ucap Gajeel.

" Tapi, Tubuhku kecil dan tak hebat dalam hal apapun,, "

" Aku bisa langsung kalah,, " Ucap Levy.

Gajeel mengangkat Levy,,,

" jangan Ngomong lemah dulu,, sebelum Ujiannya dimulai dong,,! " Kata Gajeel.

" Hey Turunkan aku,, " erang Levy.

" Aku akan membuatmu lebih Hebat,, " Ucap Gajeel.

Lily tersenyum melihatnya,,

Jet & Droy lemat tak percaya,,,

Sementara itu

"Yosh baiklah ayo kita berlatih mulai sekarang happy,,,!" ajak natsu

"Aye sir,," jawab hapyy

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu,kami akan berlatih di hutan,di pinggir sungai,ne happy,," seru natsu pada semuanya

"aye sir,," jawab happy

"Aku akan menjadi hebat dan akan mengalahkanmu.

Ice Boxer,,," ucap Natsu pada Gray sambil berjalan keluar guild.

"Sialan kau Flamehead,," teriak gray,tapi tak di gubris oleh natsu.

Saat natsu berada di depan pintu,dia berpapasan dengan naruto yang akan pulang,

"yo Natsu-nii,," sapa naruto

"yo Naruto,," jawab natsu

"Emm kau pasti senang bisa ikut ujian S-CLASS kan,natsu-nii,,?" tanya naruto

"Tentu saja,aku ingin menjadi kuat dan bisa mengalahkan erza dan si Ice Boxer itu,," jawab natsu,

"Wah sugoi,aku juga ingin seperti itu,menjadi kuat dan melindungi semua orang,tp mau melindungi dengan apa,kekuatan sihir saja aku tidak punya,sepertinya aku sangat payah,," ucap naruto menyalahkan diri sendiri,

"Hei,jangan seperti itu,semua orang pasti punya kekuatan masing masing,begitu juga denganmu,mungkin saja belum waktunya,dan dengarkan ini baik baik,

"SEEORANG AKAN MENJADI KUAT APA BILA MEMILIKI SESUATU YANG BERHARGA UNTUK DI LINDUNGI,,," kata natsu dengan serius

DEG!

naruto merasakan sesuatu yang sangat familiar dengan kata kata yang terakhir natsu ucapkan,naruto pun tersenyum,entah mengapa dia merasa gembira

"Ya,Arigatou natsu-nii,aku akan menjadi kuat,ttebayo,," ucap naruto tersenyum

"Ya,kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,jaa,ayo happy,," jawab natsu

"aye sir,," jawab happy

akhirnya mereka pulang,sementara itu

"hei kau tau siapa anak yang berbicara dengan natsu tadi,,?" tanya Gray,

"dia naruto,anak yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan sihir,dia bergabung dengan guild 3 tahun yang lalu,master sendiri dang membawanya,," jawab Erza

"Ha?,benarkah,kasihan sekali anak itu,pasti dia sngat sedih,," timpal Lucy

"entahlah,," jawab Erza

"Eh,sebaiknya kita pulang,hari sudah malam,,"

tambah Lucy

"Ya,," jawab semuanya,

Malampun menjelang,,,

Wendy berjalan ditengah Hujan Salju,,,

" Ada apa Charla, sejak tadi kau diam melulu,, " Tanya Wendy.

" Tidak,, hanya saja aku punya firasat Buruk tentang ini,,, soal Ujian ini,, "

" Apapun yang terjadi kamu jangan ikut,, " Jawab Charla.

" tak ada yang menjadikanku Rekan jadi jangan Khawatir,,, " Ucap Wendy.

" Aku tak yakin dengan Hal itu,, Gadis Langit,, " Ucap Mest.

" Eto,, kamu siapa,,? " Tanya Wendy.

" aku Mest,, Muridnya Mystgan,, " Jawab Mest.

...

" Natsu makan malamnya sudah siap,, " seru Happy.

Namun Natsu hanya diam,,,

" kenapa Natsu,,? " Tanya Happy.

" Kesempatanku ahirnya datang Juga,,, "

" Aku pasti akan jadi S Class " Ucap Natsu.

" Aye,, " seru Happy.

...

" Ah Salju,,, Di Magnolia Juga Turun salju,,, " Ujar Lucy yang Pulang.

" Puunn Puunn,,, " Seru Plue.

Ditengah Jalan Lucy melihat Cana yang tak sadarkan diri karna mabuk dan tertutup salju,,,

Lalu Lucy membawanya Pulang,,,,

" Ah,, Kau memang Penyelamatku,, Kalau tidak ada orang aku bisa hampir mati disana,,, " Ucap Cana.

" dasar,, ahir-ahir ini kamu bertingkah aneh,, Cana,,, " Kata Lucy.

" Aku yakin kau sudah dengar dari Mira,, " Jawab Cana.

" Apa ini ada Hubungannya denga keinginanmu keluar dari Guild,,? " Tanya Lucy.

" Ini akan Menjadi Kelima kalinya,,, "

" Aku Gagal 4 kali dalam Ujuan,, "

" Aku seorang Penyihir yang tidak memenuhu harapan,, " Ucap Cana.

" Jadi Begitu,, memangnya kenapa kalau Gagal berkali-kali,,? " Tanya Lucy.

" Aku Orang pertama yang Gagal kali,,, "

" Jadi akan kubuat ini untuk yang terahir kalinya,,, "

" Kalau aku tidak mencadi Penyihir S Class Setelah ini,,, "

" Aku akan meninggalkan Fairy Tail,,, " Jawab Cana.

" Sebentar,, Kamu tak perlu Galau begini untuk jadi penyuhir S Class,, " Ucap Lucy.

" Aku harus jadi penyihir Kelas S,, " Bentak Cana.

" Harus jadi Penyihir S Class, kalau tidak, aku tak berhak untuk bertemu dengan Orang Itu,,, "

" Aku,,,, " Ucap Cana,,,

Lalu Cana menceritakan semuanya pada Lucy,,

Lucy yang mendengarnya Nampak Terkejut,,,,

Diluar Hujan Salju terus Berjatuhan,,,

" Jadi begitulah,,, "

" Kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi S Class kali ini,,, "

" Aku akan meninggalkan Guild,,, "

" Keputusanku sudah Bulat,, " Ucap Cana.

" Aku akan Menjadi Rekanmu,, Cana,, " Tegas Lucy.

" Tak Mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu Pergi dari Guild ini,, "

" Karena aku akan membuatmu Menjadi S Class,, Cana,,, " Seru Lucy.

" Lucy,, " Cana menangis melihat Kesungguhan Lucy

-End-

ye chapter 2 selesai,

sebenarnya,saya mengambil ini dari komik fairy tail chapter 201-202 dan saya ubah sedikit,hehe

oke jangan lupa kritik dan saranya,


	3. Chapter 3 :Menyampaikan perasaan part 1

halo,saya kembali lagi dengan fic menyedihkan ini,haha, so silahkan kalian kalau mau baca

DISCLAIMER:Semua karakter ini bukan milik saya

WARNING:gaje,alay,ooc,aneh abal2,typo

happy reading

Chapter 3 : Menyampaikan Perasaan part 1

Timeskip

(Wkwkwk keliatan banget kalo authornya males #PLAKK)

Super Super Timeskip

(oke ane jelaskan,di sini ceritanya sama kaya di canon,mulai dari ujian di pulau tenrou,di mana tim tenrou kemudian bertempur melawan Guild Gremoire Heart,di Serang Acnologia,hilang selama 7 tahun,

alasanya adalah karena di sini naruto tidak punya kekuatan,jadi dia tidak terlalu populer,dan tidak mempengaruhi alur ceritanya,pokoknya mirip sampai dengan berakhirnya kompetisi Daimatou Enbu hari keempat,yaitu pertandingan Team Tag antara Natsu & Gajeel melawan Sting & Rogue yang di menangkan oleh tim Natsu & Gajeel, dan mulai dari sini ceritanya akan saya buat sendiri. )

haha makanya saya sebut super super timeskip,soalnya panjang banget,dan maaf kalo ada yang gak cuman ini ide alur yang ada di pikiran saya,

ok,back to story

Hari yang cerah,di sebuah bangunan yang terletak di pegunungan barat dari Kota Bunga Bermekaran, Crocus,Ibukota kerajaan Fiore,tempat itu dikelilingi oleh pegunungan dan pohon-pohon. Bangunan kota, termasuk rumah penduduk juga dapat ditemukan di dekat Tempat itu,dan tempat itu bernama Domus Flau,

ya,Domus Flau,arena tempat berlangsungnya kompetisi Daimatou Enbu,atau Grand Magig Game,atau juga Kejuaraan Sihir Besar

Itu adalah kompetisi antar Guild di seluruh pelosok kerajaan Fiore untuk memperebutkan Gelar sebagai Guild Nomor 1 di Fiore,

dan saat ini,kompetisi tersebut sedang mencapai pada puncaknya,yaitu hari kelima atau hari terakhir kompetisi Daimatou Enbu,dimana guild yang menang akan mendapat gelar sebagai Guild nomor 1 di Fiore,Piala,serta uang sebesar 30.000.000 jewel.

"Ya,ini adalah Hari yang di tunggu tunggu,Hari kelima atau hari terakhir kompetisi Daimatou Enbu,bersama saya Chapati,dan di sebelah kanan saya dewan juri kita, pagi yajima-san,bagaimana kabar anda,~Selamat Pagi,saya sehat sehat saja,terima kasih~,dan di sebelah kiri saya,juri tamu hari ini,dia adalah maskot dari kompetisi ini,siapa lagi kalau bukan Kabo-san,apa kabar kabo-san?. ~saya baik baik saja,terima kasih-kabo~,,,"

sapa dari komentator dan dewan juri yang terdiri dari chapati,yajima mantan anggota penyihir suci,dan maskot daimatou enbu,kabo

ya,ini adalah hari kelima atau hari terakhir dari kompetisi daimatou enbu,(mulai dari sini cerita author sendiri,dan di cerita ini lucy gak di culik,gak ada project eclips,pokoknya bener bener beda,ini murni ide author,ya meski agak meniru dari canon sih,wkwkwk

#PLAKK ! )

"WHOOAAA,,," teriak seluruh penonton,nampak banyak sekali penontonya,ratusan,

tidak,mungkin ribuan,terlihat tak ada bangku yang kosong,penuh, sangat penuh,sampai sampai membeludak.

namun itu wajar,mengingat kompetisi ini hanya di selenggarakan setahun sekali,jadi wajar jika banyak peminatnya,

Sementara itu di tribun penonton, tempat tim Fair Tail.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan sekarang,dan mengalahkan mereka semua,,,," teriak Natsu gaje yang akan melompat dari pagar tribun,

"Tunggu bodoh,jangan bertindak ceroboh,kita bahkan belum tau seperti apa kompetisi hari ini,,," cegah Erza

"oh ya benar,aku lupa,,," jawab natsu sambil tersenyum lebar dan tidak jadi melompat,sementara yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah sang dragon slayer itu,

"Seperti biasa,natsu yang bodoh,,," ejek laki laki berambut raven hitam a.k.a gray

"apa kau bilang ice boxer,,,"

geram natsu

"apa aku salah,flamehead,,,?"

seru gray

seketika itu mereka berdua saling bertatapan,memancarkan aura masing masing,dan kilatan kilatan pun tercipta di antara mata mereka,

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung,sudah lama aku ingin memukul wajah menjengkelkanmu itu gray,,,"

tantang natsu dengan mata berapi api dan mulut tersenyum lebar,terlihat juga di tenggorokan natsu terdapat kobaran api,mungkin karena itu dia di sebut Salamander

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu natsu,itung itung sebagai pemanasan sebelum kompetisi,,," jawab gray

"Baiklah, **Karyuu no tekken,,"**

teriak natsu dengan memasang kuda kuda bersiap melontarkan tinju apinya pada gray

"Aku tidak akan kalah,

 **Ice Mage : Big lance** ,,,"

teriak gray juga bersiap menyerang natsu.

saat keduanya hampir beradu,

tiba tiba

"APA ADA YANG BILANG BERTARUNG?,,,"

suara itu membuat mereka berdua berhenti,mereka mencoba menoleh ke sumber suara,

ternyata itu Erza yang sudah berada di belakang mereka, dengan mengeluarkan deathglare yang mencekam,mukanya tertutupi aura hitam,dan matanya merah menyala,serta dua bilah pedang yang masing masing sudah berada di leher natsu dan gray

"AKU BERTANYA,APA ADA YANG BILANG BERTARUNG?,,,"

tanya Erza sekali lagi yang sukses membuat natsu dan gray memutih ketakutan,

"Ti-tidak,kami hanya bercanda,be-benarkan natsu?,,," jawab gray masih ketakutan

"a-aye sir,,," jawab natsu yang juga ketakutan sambil memeluk gray

"Baiklah,,," jawab erza sambil menyarungkan kedua pedangnya dan menghilangkan aura mencekam nya,terlihat dia berjalan meninggalkan natsu dan gray yang masih ketakutan

"geehe dasar,,hei pendek apa mereka sejak dulu memang seperti itu,,,"

tanya seorang laki laki berbaju hitam a.k.a Gajeel kepada seorang gadis bertubuh loly, berambut biru a.k.a Levy,

"Ya,mereka memang seperti itu sejak dulu,dan, berhentilah memanggilku 'pendek',,," jawab gadis itu a.k.a Levy dengan agak kesal,tapi sebenarnya itu benar karena tubuhnya memang agak mungil

"geehe,,," Gajeel menanggapi omongan gadis tersebut dengan tawa yang aneh

sementara itu datang lah dua orang gadis dan seorang lelaki,

"Berjuanglah natsu,,," ucap salah satu gadis tersebut pada natsu,gadis itu sangat cantik dan sexy,berambut pirang dengan err. . . oppai yang besar,terlihat juga terdapat perban di kepalanya,menandakan

kalau dia baru saja di rawat.

"oi oi Lucy,apa kau tidak apa apa meninggalkan ruang perawatan?,sepertinya kau belum sembuh,,," ucap natsu agak khawatir,

"Tenang saja,aku sudah baikan,ini berkat sihir penyembuhan milik polyucka-san dan Wendy,lagi pula aku sudah melewatkan banyak pertandingan,jadi aku tak mau melewatkan pertandingan hari ini natsu,,,"

jawab gadis tersebut yang ternyata bernama Lucy

"Itu benar natsu-san kami ingin mendukung natsu-san dan yang lainya,,,"

jawab gadis mungil berambut biru di kuncir 2,dia adalah wendy

"Yooaa mendungkung teman adalah sifat Pria Sejati,,,"

teriak peuh semangat seorang laki laki bertubuh besar berambut putih,di adalah Elfman,terlihat juga terdapat perban di sekujur tubuhnya,sepertinya dia juga baru saja menjalani perawatan

"Terima kasih luce,kau sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga,kali ini giliranku untuk berjuang,dan akan ku persembahkan kemenangan ku nanti untukmu" ucap natsu dengan senyum lebarnya pada lucy.

seketika itu muncul semburat merah tipis di pipi lucy,

"Natsu,terkadang kau juga sangat romantis" gumam lucy dalam hati

"Wah wah,lihatlah natsu,kau membuat lucy tersipu malu,sebaiknya cepat jadikan lucy kekasihmu,pasti dia akan bahagia,,,"

ucap seorang perempuan yang hanya memakai BH dan celana panjang sambil membawa segelas bir di tanganya, dia adalah Cana

"Diamlah cana,kau sedang mabuk,dan berhentilah mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu !,,," teriak Lucy salting karena perasaanya dapat di baca oleh temanya itu

sementara natsu hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya tanda ia tak mengerti.

"ada apa luce,tiba tiba kau bertingkah aneh,,,"

tanya natsu

"ahaha . . anu . . eh . tidak ada apa apa natsu tak usah di pikirkan,,,"

jawab lucy sekenanya karena tak ingin perasaanya di ketahui natsu

"tapi, terima kasih,,," imbuh lucy di sertai senyum yang sangat manis pada natsu

"Tentu luce,dan aku akan mengalahkan Sabretooth sialan itu karena telah berani melukaimu,,,"

geram natsu sambil mengepalkan tanganya erat erat.

Natsu masih ingat jelas,bagaimana Lucy di siksa oleh penyihir wanita bernama minerva dari Guild Sabretooth saat babak pertarungan dalam air beberapa hari yang lalu,lucy di siksa,membuat seluruh tubuhnya terluka parah,untung saja Natsu gray dan erza menghentikannya,jika tidak,mungkin nyawanya tidak tertolong (mirip canon)

dan sejak itulah Guild Fairy tail menganggap Guild Sabretooth sebagai musuh.

Sementara itu,

"Gray-sama,ayo kita bertarung bersama, dengan kekuatan cinta kita,juvia yakin ,kita akan menang,,,"

ucap gadis berambut biru yang bernama juvia. gadis itu berbicara sambil memeluk dan menggesekkan Oppainya ke lengan Gray,sontak saja membuat muka gray menjadi memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Ti-tidak . . ,,," teriak gray sambil berlari alay

"Gray-sama,jangan tingggalkan Juvia,,," teriak juvia yang mengejar gray

ya kira kira seperti itulah,semua anggota fairy tail,selalu berisik dan hanya satu anggota yang memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam keributan tersebut,dia adalah seorang pria berambut pirang dengan bekas luka berbentuk petir di bawah mata kanannya,dia bersandar di tembok dengan melipat kedua tanganya di dada sambil memejamkan matanya. dia adala Laxus.

dan alasanya tidak ikut ikutan adalah mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu tua,

ya umurnya memang paling tua di antara anggota yang lainya,kira kira umurnya 30 tahun,sedangkan yang lainya umumnya berumur antara

18 - 22 tahun,jadi laxus merasa agak gengsi jika harus ikut ikutan.

sementara itu di atap basecamp tempat anggota fairy tail yang sedang ribut,terdapat seorang lelaki sedang duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya,

lelaki tersebut berumur sekitar 18 tahun, memiliki rambut pirang jabrik,bermata biru saphire yang indah,tiga garis mirip kumis di kedua pipinya.

dia memakai kaos hitam dengan lambang pusaran air di perut yang di balut dengan jaket berwarna orange yang di biarkan terbuka,dia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna orange yang terdapat perban di bagian paha.

Ternyata itu Uzumaki Naruto, tokoh utama kita,sepertinya dia sudah dewasa,dan err . . dia sangat tampan

tapi apa yang sedang dia lakukan disana,kenapa dia tidak bergabung dengan yang lain,

emm . .apa mungkin dia sedang tidur?,tapi kenapa tidurnya sambil duduk?,

atau jangan jangan dia sedang melamunkan hal hal yang mesum?

ah tidak,tidak dia tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu,entahlah . .

mungkin lebih masuk akal jika dia di sebut sedang berkosentrasi,

lalu . .

 _Naruto Mainscape on_

 _"apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya gaki,,,"_ tanya makhluk yang entah apa itu.,bentuknya belum jelas karna tertutup cahanya berwarna oranye,

"Entahlah,aku juga belum tau,tapi aku sudah berjanji,jadi aku akan menepatinya,dan semoga kali ini ada kesempatan,,,"

jawab naruto yang berada di alam bawah sadarnya,dia berada tepat di depan cahaya itu

" _hm,ya sudah terserah kau saja, aku mau tidur_ ,,, jawab makhluk itu lagi

"hei aku susah payah datang kesini untuk menemuimu dan kau malah tidur?,,," jawab naruto kesal

"..." tapi tak ada jawaban dari makhluk itu,mungkin dia sudah tidur

Twich

muncul perempatan di dahi naruto,mungkin dia kesal karna lawan bicaranya sudah tidur

"Dasar bola bulu sialan,,,"

teriak naruto kesal.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidur,kalau begitu lebih baik aku kembali saja ttebayo,,,"

 _Naruto Mainscape end_

Kemudian terlihat naruto mulai membuka kedua matanya,menampilkan iris biru saphire yang seindah langit dan sedalam lautan,

membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya akan terpesona dengan keindahanya

Setelah itu,naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atap tersebut,menikmati semilir angin di pagi yang cerah ini

"Ah nikmatnya suasana seperti ini,,,"

ucap naruto memandang langit sembari memperlihatkan senyum yang indah,senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap wanita.

"Semoga saja hari ini kesempatan itu datang,,,"

gumamnya lirih

Kembali ke basecamp Fairy tail,dari yang mulanya ribut dan gaduh kini jadi tenang karna kedatangan sang Master,dia adalah kakek kakek bertubuh kecil,berkepala botak dengan sedikit rambut,memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan lambang Fairi tail di adalah kakek makarov,master ketiga sekaligus ke enam fairy tail.

"Semuanya dengarkan aku baik baik,,," ucap kakek makarov serius

semuanya diam dan memperhatikan master,mereka tau jika kakek sudah seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan di sampaikan.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui,hari ini adalah hari terakhir daimatou berarti tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju kemenangan,jadi aku minta . .

semuanya,kita harus satukan tekad,perasaan dan hati kita,demi mengembalikan kejayaan Fairy Tail yang telah hilang selama 7 tahun,demi mengembalikan harga diri fairy tail yang telah hilang,

tak peduli sekuat apapun lawan,jika kita menyatukan kekuatan kita,aku yakin kita bisa semua demi fairy tail,demi menjadi guild nomor 1 di aku katakan, Untuk KEMENANGAN FAIRY TAIL,,," ucap master diakhiri dengan sebuah teriakan keras.

kemudian

entah mengapa tubuh mereka semua bergetar,hati mereka tersentak,bergetar bukan karna takut,melainkan karna semangat yang yang membeludak,semangat yang melampaui kemampuan tubuh mereka,itu semua karna kata kata yang di ucapkan master,seakan itu adalah sebuah suntikan semangat yang sangat besar.

"WHOOAAAA . . .,,,"

teriak semuanya bersemangat sambil mengangkat lengan mereka.

"Baiklah aku mulai membara,,," teriak natsu

"Untuk fairy tail,,," ucap Erza

"Akan ku bekukan mereka semua,,," ucap gray

"Untuk semua ikan,aye sir,,,"

teriak happy gak nyambung

"Geehe,ayo mulai bertarung,,," gumam gajeel

"aku setuju denganmu gajeel,

ini adalah latihan yang bagus,,," timpal lily

"benar,dengan ini kita akan menjadi lebih kuat,benarkan charla ,,," ucap wendy

"Itu benar,tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri,kau bisa sakit,,," jawab Charla

"Dan untuk 30.000.000 jewel,,," teriak kakek makarov dengan wajah tanpa dosa

'GUBRAK'

mendengar pernyataan dari master membuat semuanya terjatuh ,terjatuh dengan posisi kaki di atas,

"DASAR MATA DUITAN,,,"

teriak semuanya bersamaan,mereka kesal dengan sifat mata duitan sang master,

Kembali ke tempat Naruto

dia masih berbaring sambil menatap langit,terlihat di sampingnya ada 1 bungkus ramen instan yang sudah kosong,mungkin isinya telah berpindah ke perut naruto.

dia tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang di bawah

"haha mereka kompak sekali,sungguh suasana yang hangat,,,"

ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang

"Sayang,itu bukan untukku dan 'mereka' ,,,"

tambahnya lagi,kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

entah apa maksudnya kita masih belum tau,jadi ikuti saja jalan ceritanya,hehehe

kembali ke basecame Fairy tail

"semuanya,aku kembali,,,"

ucap seorang gadis kecil yang baru datang,dia memiliki rambut pirang yang sangat panjang,mata berwarna hijau,dan dia tidak memakai alas kali(nyeker).

sontak itu membuat semua terkejut melihat siapa yang datang

"Anda darimana saja master pertama?,ku kira anda sudah kembali ke pulau tenrou,,," tanya master makarov yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutan

"Aku baru saja jalan jalan keliling kota,dan aku melihat baju yang bagus,jadi aku beli,,,"

ucap gadis itu yang ternyata master pertama fairy tail,mavis varmilion,dia juga memperlihatkan bungkusan berisi sebuah baju

Mendengar itu,hemua hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria,

"Untuk apa beli baju,dia kan HANTU,,,"

itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka,ya master mavis adalah hantu,dan yang bisa melihatnya hanya anggota fairy tail saja.

"Aku tak akan kembali kesana sebelum kompetisi ini berakhir . .tapi Eh apa aku terlambat?,apa pertandinganya sudah selesai?,,,"

tanya master mavis lagi

"Tidak master,ini bahkan belum di mulai,,," jawab master makarov

"ah syukurlah,Eh tunggu sepertinya ada seeorang di atas,atau perasaanku saja ya?,,," gumamnya lagi

"mungkin hanya perasaan anda saja master,,,"

timpal master makarov

Begitulah seterusnya,terjadi percakapan yang tidak penting di antara semua anggota fairy tail.

5 menit kemudian

"Huh,lama sekali, kenapa tidak segera di mulai saja pertandinganya,,," keluh gray yang bosan menunggu

"benar juga, mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres,,," timpal Erza

"Arrggh hei kepala labu sialan,cepat mulai saja pertandinganya,kalau tidak akan ku bakar kepala labumu itu . . ,,," teriak natsu kesal karna harus menunggu lama.

"Tenangkan dirimu natsu,,,"

sergah Erza

Sementara itu di tempat dewan juri dan komentator

'HACHIU'

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku,~kabo ,,,"

ucap kabo-san

"Wah, . . penontonya banyak sekali,mereka sangat bersemangat sekali,sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan pertandingan hari ini,bukan begitu yajima-san?,,," tanya chapati pada yajima-san

"aku setuju,dan aku dengar banyak sekali penonton yang tak dapat masuk karna tempat ini sudah sangat penuh,,," jawab yajima-san

"Rasanya tak baik jika membuat mereka terus menunggu,lebih baik kita mulai saja,bagaimana menurut anda,kabo-san?,,,"

Tanya chapati pada kabo

"Aku juga setuju ~kabo~,,,"

jawab kabo

"Baiklah akan segera kita mulai pertandingan hari ini,,,"

"WHOOAAAA,,," prorak sorai para penonton

"Akhirnya di mulai juga,aku sudah tak sabar,

aku membara . . .,,,"

teriak natsu

"Sudah di mulai ya,,,"

ucap sting dari Sabretooth

"Baiklah,ayo tunjukan kekuatan kita,,,"

ucap Kagura dari

Mermaid heel

"Ini pasti menyenangkan,sudah lama aku tak bersemangat seperti ini,,,"

ucap jura dari Lamid Scale

"Ayo kita tunjukan kekuatan parfum lelaki sejati,~men~,,,"

ucap ichiya dari Blue pegasus

"ayo bertarung,jiwaku bergetar"

"WILD FOUR,,," ucap bacchus dan anggotanya dari quatro carberus

di tempat naruto,

"Yosh waktunya menepati janji,ttebayo,,,"

Ucap naruto masih berbaring di atap

Kembali ke tempat komentator

"Baiklah pertama tama kita akan melihat perolehan poin sementara masing masing peserta,silahkan melihatnya di lacrimma vision yang ada,,,"

ucap chapati lagi

tiba tiba di hadapan penonton muncul bebeqapa lacrimma vision yang besar,kemudian muncul data data sebagai berikut

Fairy tail (55)

Sabretooth (54)

Mermaid Heel (50)

Lamia Scale (49)

Blue Pegasus (47)

Quatro Carberus (45)

ternyata itu adalah perolehan poin sementara masing masing peserta sampai saat ini.

"Wah Fairy tail berada pada peringkat pertama,,"

ucap salah satu penonton

"Benar,itu wajar karena mereka memang sangat kuat,,," ucap penonton yang lain.

Hei jangan lupa dengan Sabretooth,meski di peringkat ke 2,mereka hanya selih 1 poin saja,,,"

ucap penononton yang lain

"Ini pasti akan sangat seru bila mereka bertarung,,," ucap penonton yang lain lagi

sementara itu di Basecamp fairy tail

"Baiklah kita hanya perlu mempertahankan peringkat pertama saja kan?,,,"

ucap gray

"Yang pasti itu tak akan mudah,mereka semua pasti akan bertarung habis habisan,,," tambah Erza

Sementara itu

"wah perolehan poin yang sangat ketat,bukan begitu yajima-san?,,," tanya chapati

"Ya benar,setiap pertandingan akan menjadi penting bagi mereka,,,"

jawab yajima-san

"Baiklah sekarang kita lihat pertandingan di babak pertama ini di layar lacrimma vision.,," ucap chapati lagi

'KLIK'

Layar lacrimma vision yang mulanya menampilkan perolehan poin kini berubah menunjukan judul pertandingan di babak pertama

"INDEPENDENT BATTLE"

itulah yang tertera di lacrimma vision

semua peserta termasuk masih berfikir, kira kira seperti apa pertandingan Independent Battle tersebut.

"Jadi bisakah anda aelaskan mengenai pertandingan di babak pertama ini kabo-san?,,," tanya chapati pada kabo-san

"Baik,~kabo~, Independent Battle atau pertandingan independen adalah sebuah pertarungan dimana nanti salah satu guild akan di pilih secara acak~kabo~,jika guild sudah terpilih,maka semua orang boleh menantang anggota dari guild yang sudah terpilih tersebut~kabo~.semua orang,para penonton,anggota guild lain,bahkan anggota dari guild yang terpilih itu sendiri di perbolehkan menantang anggota guildnya ini juga bisa di sebut pertandingan impian~kabo~,karena kita bisa memilih lawan kita sendiri entah itu perorangan atau pun tim tidak masalah,dan untuk masalah poin,tidak ada poin untuk babak ini,karena babak ini hanya selingan seperti itulah penjelasanya~kabo~,,,"

ucap kabo panjang lebar

"Jadi begitu,pertandingan yang menarik,meski hanya selingan,bukan begitu yajima-san?,,,"

"Ya aku setuju,terlebih lagi kita bisa memilih lawan kita sendiri, itu seperti mimpi,jadi wajar kalau ini di sebut pertandingan impian,,,"

jawab yajima-san

"WHOOAAA,,," sorak sorai para penonton setelah mendengar penjelasan mengenai pertandingan babak pertama ini,

"Baiklah meski ini hanya babak selingan kita harus tetap berusaha,kita tunjukan kekuatan ikatan yang kita miliki,,," ucap master mavis

"Yeeaaa,,," teriak semua anggota fairy tail

di tempat naruto

Naruto POV

ah jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sekali,sepertinya doaku akan terkabul,semoga aku bisa menepati janjiku pada "mereka",aku janji aku pasti akan menyampaikan perasan kalian semua.

Naruto POV END

"Baiklah sekarang akan kita pilih guild secara acak,silahkan saksikan di layar lacrima vision yang di sediakan~kabo~,,,"

ucap kabo

kemudian scene menunjukan layar lacrima vision,terlihat sedang mengacak nama nama guild.

beberapa detik kemudian

"KILIK"

"FAIRY TAIL"

setelah terdengar suara tersebut terlihat layar lacrima berhenti mengacak nama nama guild,sekarang terpampang 1 nama guild,yaitu Fairy tail,ya guild fairy tail lah yang terpilih.

Dan guild yang terpilih adalah Fairy Tail,jadi siapapun yang ingin menantang silahkan turun ke lapangan~kabo~

ucap kabo

"WHOOOAAA,,," sorak sorai penonton kembali menggema

"Jadi kita yang di pilih,baiklah kita hanya perlu menunggu penantang dan melihat siapa yang dia pilih,dan ku harap aku yang di pilih,,," ucap gray

"tidak,pasti aku yang di pilih ice boxer,,," timpal natsu

"jadi maksudmu kau lebih populer dariku flamehead?,,,"

geram gray

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu,tapi aku memang lebih kuat darimu

underwear prince,,," ejek natsu

"Kau ingin memulai ya

Pinky boy,,," tantang gray

"Diamlah kalian berdua,,,"

tiba tiba suara erza membuat mereka berdua merinding ketakutan

"A-aye sir,," jawab gray dan natsu bersamaan

"Tap,tap,tap,"

terdengar suara langkah kaki

Di basecamp Sabretooth

"hei Rogue bagaimana kalau kita menantang natsu-san dan gajeel untuk bertanding,ya sebagai ajang balas dendam atas kekalahan kita kemarin,,," ajak Sting pada rogue

"Baiklah aku setuju,,," jawab rogue

kemudian mereka terlihat akan melompat menuju langkah mereka terhenti karna ucapan Rufus

"Berhentilah,sepertinya kalian terlambat,lihat sudah ada penantang di arena,,," ucap Rufus

sontok sting dan rogue pun melihat ke arena dan mendapati seorang pemudah sudah berdiri di sana

"Sial kita kurang cepat,,," ucap sting

"Mungkin bukan hari keberuntungan kita,,," timpal rogue

Scene berpindah ke arena,terlihat kabo menghampiri pemuda tersebut dan menyerahkan microphone kepada pemuda itu

Sementara di basecamp fairy tail

semua terkejut,mata mereka terbelalak membulat sempurna mengetahui siapa pemuda itu

"Di-dia ,a-apa yang dia lakuan,,," ucap master makarov masih terkejut

kembali ke arena

"Silahkan bicara,~kabo~,,"

ucap kabo pada pemuda tersebut

"Baiklah, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,aku dari Fairy tail,dan yang aku tantang adalah

Laxus,Erza,Natsu,Gray,Gajeel

terima kasih,,,"

"APAAA?,,,"

-To be continue-

ye akhirnya selesai,hehe maaf jika ceritanya ancur,haha,

dan maaf juga kalo wordnya sedikit,soalnya saya ngetiknya lewat hp,jadi terbatas

o iya jangan lupa kritik dan saranya, terima kasih


	4. Chapter 4 : menyampaikan perasaan part 2

hai ketemu lagi dengan ridwan007 dan fic menyedihkan ini,dan maaf bila updatenya lama,soalnya saat di jalan ridwan membantu nenek nenek menyebrang jalan,karena ada kucing hitam,akhirnya memilih jalan memutar dan ridwan tersesat di jalan yang bernama gak nyambung ya,

'PLAKK'

oke gak usah lama lama

chapter 4: menyampaikan perasaan part 2

DISCLAIMER:semua karakter di fic ini bukan punya saya

WARNING: gaje,ooc,typoo,abal abal,aneh,

GENRE:fantasy,advanture,

RATE:M(jaga jaga)

PAIR:Naruto x harem (maybe)

chapter 4: menyampaikan perasaan part 2

d basecamp guild fairy tail

"apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan?,,,".gumam master makarov. "master,bukankah dia juga anggota guild kita?,,,".tanya erza . "ya,dia Uzumaki Naruto,anggota guild kita,,," jawab master makarov.

"ara ara tapi penampilanya burubah dari yang ku ingat dulu,,,". gumam mira. "tapi kenapa dia ingin melawan kami,apa dia memilik dendam pada kami?,,," tanya gray entah pada siapa. "geehe, siapa yang peduli,jika dia kuat,aku dengan senang hati akan melawan dia,,,". teriak gajeel girang. "kau salah gajeel,sejak kecil dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan,mungkin dia bukan seorang penyihir,,,". jawab erza."hah?,apa itu benar master?,,,"tanya gajeel. "ya itu benar,tapi ada yang aneh,bukankah seharusnya semua orang memiliki kekuatan sihir,meskipun itu sangat kecil,karna itu adalah perwujudan dari jiwa setiap orang,tapi berbeda dengan naruto,aku merasakan dia tidak memiliki sedikit pun kekuatan sihir,jujur sampai saat ini aku masih bingung,,," jawab master panjang lebar.

"kenapa aku baru tau kalau ada anggota seperti dia di guild?,,," tanya gajeel lagi. "itu karna kau anggota baru,dan lagi,yang ada di otakmu hanya ada bertarung,dasar gajeel bodoh,,,"jawab levy sewot. "gehee,,," hanya itu yang terucap dari gajeel. "apa-apaan dia itu,aku mengejeknya dan dia malah memperlihatkan senyum 'aneh' nya itu,,,"runtuk levy dalam hati.

"baiklah tak peduli siapa pun lawanya,meski dia juga anggota guild,aku akan tetap mulai terbakar,,," teriak natsu penuh semangat. "ya ampun kau tidak perlu teriak seperti itu natsu,,,"balas gray. "diam kau gray,oy laxus bagaimana menurutmu?,,,". ucap natsu pada laxus.

"...,,".sunyi,tak ada suara dari mulut laxus,dia masih bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan mata yang terpejam.

'twich'

seketika itu muncul perempatan di dahi natsu

"woy laxus sialan kau,jawab aku,atau ku hajar kau,,," teriak natsu sewot. "aku ragu kau bisa,,, jawab laxus sedikit mengejek."sialan kau,,," geram natsu."geehe,kau akan bertarung salamander?,kalau begitu aku ikut,,,"ucap gajeel

"aku tak peduli,aku hanya ingin menghajar wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu,dan menjadi penyihir nomer 1 di fairy tail,hahaha,,,"jelas natsu

seketika itu,munculah kilatan kilatan listrik dari mata natsu gajeel melawan laxus."tenanglah natsu-san,gajeel-san seingatku terakhir kali kalian berkelahi berakhir dengan natsu-san kalah dalam sekali pukul dan gajeel-san melarikan diri,,," ucap wendy menengehi.

tiba-tiba

'hummppt'

semua anggota guild menahan tawa mereka setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari wendy,mereka jadi ingin tertawa bila mengingat kejadian dimana natsu dan gajee dengan sangat PD sekali menantang laxus,dan pertarunganpun berakhir dengan natsu kalah dalam sekali pukul,sedangkan gajeel langsung kabur sebelum bertarung.

"BWAHAHAHAHA,,," tak mampu menahan tawa lagi,semua anggota tertawa sangat keras,bahkan gray tertawa sampai menangis.

mengetahui dia di tertawakan semua orang,natsu jadi sangat geram. "arrgghh diam kalian semua atau kalian akan ku ba-,,,"

'BRAKK'

belum sempat natsu menyelesaikan bicaranya,sebuah tangan berukuran raksasa telah menghantam tubuhnya hingga membuat lantai yang di Pijaknya hancur.

"si-sial,uhuk,,," ucap natsu kesakitan. "diamlah bocah sialan,ini bukan waktunya bercanda,,," ucap master makaro sambil mengecilkan tanganya kembali,ternyata tangan raksasa itu adalah tangan milik master makarov.

"sekarang saatnya kita tunjukan kekuatan fairy tail yang sebenarnya,ini bukan lah sebuah pertarungan kalah dan menang,tapi ini adalah sebuah pertarungan untuk mempererat ikatan persaudaraan kita,Majulah, Tim Terkuat Fairy tail,,," ucap master makarov memberi semangat.

"Yaaaa,,, "jawab mereka bersemangat

"berjuanglah,natsu,,," lucy menyemangati natsu."tenang saja luce,,," jawa natsu. "berhati-hatilah, gajeel,, teriak levy. "geehe,,," jawab gajeel. "gray-sama ,setelah ini menikahlah dengan juvia,,," ucap juvia."ti-tidaaaak,,, " teria gray. "berjuanglah laxus,kami di sini akan selalu mendukungmu,,, " ucap freed dan bickslow."hm,,," jawab laxus datar.

semua nampak sangat bersemangat karna yang bertarung adalah Tim Terkuat Fairy Tail.

sementara itu di bagian paling belakang basecamp fairy tail,terdapat 2 orang tengah duduk,sepertinya mereka sedang merenungi sesuatu,dan mereka berdua adalah makao dan wakaba.

"makao,sepertinya dia . . .,,," ucap wakaba menggantung

"ya,aku tau,,," jawab makao.

kemudian makao berjalan menuju ke bagian depan,dia melihat ke arah arena yang terdapat naruto di sana.

"naruto,kau . . . ,,,"

sementara itu d guild sabretooth

"apa dia sekuat itu,sampai berani menantang tim terkuat guildnya sendiri?,,, gumam sting. "entahlah,yang jelas di pasti sudah memikirkanya matang-matang,,,". balas rogue. "frocsh juga berpikir seperti itu,,,". timpal frocsh exeed rogue

di basecamp lamia scale

jangan-jangan dia adalah . . . ,,". ucap jura neekish,si anggota penyihir suci."ada apa jura-sama?,,," tanya lyon vastia.

sementara itu,

"wah ternyata penantang bernama uzumaki naruto berasal dari fairy tail sendiri,dan yang di tantang adala tim terkuat fairy tail,bagaimana menurut anda,yajima-san?,,," ucap chapati."ini akan menarik,sepertinya dia bukan orang sembarangan,mengingat yang dia tantang adalah tim yang sangat kuat,,,". balas chapati.

"WHOOAAAA,,," sorak sorai seluruh penonton.

TIMESKIP

kini di arena terlihat naruto sedang berhadapan dengan laxus,erza, natsu,gajeel dan gray.

"lama tidak bertemu, aku harap kalian tidak lupa denganku,tebayo,,,". sapa naruto dengan senyum."sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini naruto,kenapa kau ingin melawan kami?,,,". tanya erza.

"ahaha,maaf aku belum bisa mengatakanya,tapi jika aku menang aku akan memberitahukan apa alasanku yang sebenarnya,,," jawab naruto sambil garuk garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak itu,natsu berceloteh,"oi naruto,apa kau bodoh,kau tidak punya kekuatan,tapi kau menantang kami,bagaimana bisa menang?,,,".tanya natsu bingung.

"ah sebenarnya aku juga masih memikirkanya,hehe,,," jawab naruto dengan polos.

"hm,apa-apaan kau ini,,," balas gray."geehe,sudah jangan banyak bicara,ayo cepat bertarung,,," ajak gajeel "baiklah,kita mulai saja,ingat ini adalah pertarungan untuk kehormatan fairy tail,karna kalian adalah yang terkuat,jadi kalian harus mengeluarkan semuanya,jangan ragu-ragu,,,". jelas naruto

sejenak hening,setelah naruto menjelaskan tak ada yang berani berbicara,hingga suara natsu memecah keheningan

"baiklah,aku yang pertama, **Karyuu no tekken,,,"**

ucap natsu,seketika itu api mula menyelimut tangan kanan natsu,dia pun mulai berlari ke arah naruto.

"majulah natsu,,,". gumam

'BRAKK'

naruto menahan pukulan natsu dengan kedua tangannya,meskipun sudah di tahan,naruto masih terpental mundur ke belakang hingga beberapa meter."ini belum cukup natsu,,,". teriaknya pada natsu.

"hebat,seranga natsu dapat dihentikan oleh pemuda ini,sepertinya dia memang hebat,,, ". ucap chapati berkomentar

"cih,baiklah sekarang giliranku, **Ice Mage:Big lance** ,,,"

teriak itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru,dan memunculkan puluhan tombak dari es yang mengarah ke itu naruto hanya diam,dia hanya menyilangkan tanganya ke dia mencoba menaha semua serangan itu.

"PYAARRR"

semua tombak e itu berhasil di tahan naruto,meskipun begitu naruto tetap terkena dampaknya,kedua tanganya terluka terkena goresan tombak es terebut.

"tak cukup di situ saja,naruto juga bisa menahan serangan tombak es milik gray dengan tangan kosong, benar benar pertarungan yang sengit,,,"

komentar chapati lagi.

"naruto, menyerahlah, kau tak kan bertahan lama,kekuatan kami jauh dari yang kau kira,aku tak ingin membuat temanku terluka,,,". "terima kasih erza,tapi maaf,aku tak bisa,aku harus melakukan ini,karena aku sudah berjanji,dan aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku,karena itulah jalan hidupku!.,,,".

Mendengar itu erza sedikit tersenyum."baiklah,jika itu maumu,,,"." **konso** ".seketika itu tubuh erza mulai bersinar menyilaukan,setelah sinar menghilang,kini nampak penampilan erza telah berubah,kini dia memakai pakaian dari besi berwarna putih,terdapat juga sepasang sayap dari besi di punggungnya,juga ada beberapa pedang berputar di belakangnya." **tenrin no yoroi** ,,,".

kemudian erza mengambil kuda kuda,bersiap menyerang naruto."bersiaplah naruto,,," ucapnya pada naruto.

melihat itu,naruto juga memasang kuda-kudanya."kali ini aku haru menghindar,jika tidak bisa-bisa aku terbelah jadi dua,,," ucap naruto dalam hati.

kemudian erza terbang menuju arah natsu,bersiap menebas natsu,kemudian erza menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal ke arah menghindar dengan melompat erza mencoba menebas naruto secara membabi buta,menebaskan pedangnya ke segala itu membuat naruto sedikit saja dia berhasil menghindari semua serangan itu."kau cukup hebat bisa menghindar dari semua serangan itu,,,". ucap bangga erza bangga.

"kau terlalu sering memujiku erza,,," elah naruto.

"baiklah,tapi jangan senang dulu, **konso** ,,,". setelah mengucapkan itu kembali tubuh erza di selimuti cahaya sangat terang,setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang,kini penampilanya berubah lagi,

kini terlihat erza memakai celana panjang berwarna merah dengan jilatan api berwarna oranye di bawahnya,untuk atasan, hanya ada seutas perban melilit pun di kuncir,dan terdapat 2 pedang di kedua adalah armor yang menampilkan erza yang terliha sexy.

"a-armor itu,dia menggunakan armor itu,dia terlihat sexy sekali jika memakainya,apalagi oppainya yang besar itu,oh andai saja perban yang melilit itu sobek atau jatuh,aku pasti dengan senang hati menutupinya dengan kedua tanganku,,," gumam naruto dalam sepertinya terpana dengan erza,terutama err. . . oppainya,kini naruto mungkin sedang membayangkan yang tidak tidak.

Tiba-tiba

'CROOOT'

darah segar keluar dari hidung naruto,kira kira begitulah yang terjadi bila naruto membayangkan hal hal yang mesum,pasti darah segar keluar dari istilahnya Mimisan.

mengetahui itu naruto segera menutupi hidungnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"s-sial kenapa aku jadi mesum seperti ini,sepertinya aku sudah ketularan sifat mesumnya,,," gumamnya dalam hati merutuki sifat mesumnya. "tidak,sekarang bukan saatnya berpikiran seperti itu,ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu,,," gumamnya dengan mantap

melihat tingkah yang aneh dari naruto membuat erza sedikit bingung,

"ada apa naruto,apa yang kau pikirkan?,kalau begitu aku akan menyerangmu,,,"

kemudian erza mulai menyerang naruto,kali ini dia berlar dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju naruto.

naruto yang masih tenggelam dalam pikiranya sedikit terlambat menyadari kedatangan erza."sial,dia lebih cepat dari sebelumnya,sepertinya kali ini aku tak akan sempat menghindar,,,". umpatnya dalam hati

dan

'CRASHHH'

sayatan pedang erza berhasil melukai tangan kanan naruto,darah segarpun segera merembes keluar."argghh lumayan sakit,kuat skali dia,pantas Saja dia bisa mengalahkan 100 monster di babak sebelumnya,,," erang naruto."aku belum selesai naruto,,,". "eehh masih ada lagi?,,,". kali ini erza seperti menari pedang,gerakanya sungguh indah,meliuk liuk,berputar,bergerak zig zag, gerakanya mulai menuju naruto."bersiaplah naruto,ini adalah Tarian Kematian,,," ucapnya pada naruto."ini berbahaya,aku harus mencari jarak aman,,,"

'CRASHH'

'CRASHH'

'SRINGG'

'SRINGG'

suara tebasan pedang secara beruntun mencoba melukai naruto,namun naruto cukup sigap,dia menghindar,melompat,mundur,bergeser kesamping mencoba menghindari semua serangan itu,dan nampaknya berhasil.

"hah hah,dia berhenti menyerang,sepertinya aku berhasil,tapi ini menguras banyak tenaga,,," ucap naruto ngos-ngosan

sementara erza yang menghentikan seranganya hanya tersenyum,"kena kau,,,"

naruto yang mendengarnya tida begitu mengerti,"apa yang kau bicara-,,,"

'DUAGHH'

sebelum naruto menyelesaikan omonganya sebuah pukulan dari arah samping kiri telah menghantam perutnya,"jangan lupa masih ada aku,,," ternyata laxus lah yang meninju perut naruto denga tangan kanan yang di aliri petir berwarna kuning.

"s-sial,apa yang-,,,"

'DUAGGHH'

lagi lagi sebelum menyelesaikan omonganya naruto kembali merasakan sebuah pukulan di perutnya."geehe,,," ternyata gajeel lah yang memukul naruto dari arah kanan,terlihat tangan yang di gunakan untuk meninju telah berubah beruh menjadi sebuah tangan besi.

kemudian laxus dan gajeel membali menekankan tinju mereka pada naruto yang sukses membuat naruto terpelanting ke belakang."jadi serangan erza hanya sebuah jebakan,uhuk,,," ucap naruto saat masih melayang di udara,terlihat dia juga memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

'BRUKK'

tubuh naruto tertelungkup di tanah,tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan,dia tak bergerak sama sekali.

terlihat kini laxus,erza,natsu,gajeel dan gre tengah berdiri menghadap naruto yang masih tak bergerak."ini sudah berakhir,,, " ucap erza

"kombinasi serangan yang hebat dari tim fairy tail,dan melihat lawanya tak bisa berdiri lagi,sepertinya pertandingan ini akan segera berakhir,,,". komentar chapati.

"TUNGGU,,,"

-to be continou-

ye akhirnya chapter 4 selesai,apa semudah itu kalah?,nantikan kelanjutanya di chapter 5,

oh iya jangan lupa kritik dan saran saya tunggu.


End file.
